


Врач Дамира. Ястреб в гнезде певчих птиц

by zalzala



Series: Врач Дамира [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Cyberpunk, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Islam, Muslim Character, Psionics, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Series: Врач Дамира [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883887





	Врач Дамира. Ястреб в гнезде певчих птиц

В кабинете главврача на стуле сидела девушка, всё ещё молодая, но явно не студенческого возраста. Держалась она прямо, черты лица твёрдые, словно высеченные из мрамора. У неё тёмно-серые глаза, холодные как металл. Было видно, что характер у неё явно непростой и обращение соответствующее — доктор Драйзер... Нет, врач Дамира! 

— Ассаляму алейкум. 

— Ваалейкум ассалям. 

— У вас хорошие рекомендации. Почему вы решили работать у нас? 

— Здесь крупная клиника, через которую проходит множество пациентов, и здесь работают крупные учёные. Мне было бы интересно работать здесь. 

— Семейное положение? 

— Не замужем и в ближайшее время точно не собираюсь, ин шэ Аллах. 

— Почему вы не собираетесь замуж? 

Дамира взглянула на него, как учитель на дерзкого ученика, который на весь класс выкрикнул: «Что такое презерватив?». Но также невозмутимо ответила напрямик: 

— Потому что можно вывезти человека из деревни, но вот деревню из человека — крайне проблематично. Я пока не встретила мужчину, который бы придерживался на роль женщины в семье... не деревенских взглядов. 

Умный главврач не стал лезть дальше, а смекнул для себя выгоду. А то вечно — принимаешь на работу женщину, а потом через некоторое время уходит в декретный отпуск — и до свидания! Конечно, он старался не брать врачей-женщин под любыми благовидными предлогами, но он не может всем давать от ворот поворот, иначе по шапке настучат. 

— Ну что ж, пожалуй, вы меня устраиваете. Пройдите в отдел кадров и оформите документы и с завтрашнего дня можете приступать к своим обязанностям. 

***

Началась история несколько лет назад. Дамира тогда оканчивала университет и думала над специализацией. Медицина развивалась семимильными шагами в Дар-ул-Исламии, но многие специализации ещё не прошли аккредитацию. И перед выпускником был выбор — остаться здесь и получить доступные специализации или уехать за границу. 

Тогда родственники стали думать, что хорошо было бы выдать замуж. Это ж, сколько ещё учиться надо, так можно и старой девой остаться. Дамира видела, как многие однокурсницы выходили замуж и даже успевали родить. «Может и мне пора?». 

Вот только хитбы1 приносили только одни огорчения. То ей жених не нравился, то она жениху. Иногда у неё возникало ощущение, что это было похоже на выставку породистых собак, где оценивали экстерьер, окрас, телосложение, дрессировку, а подобное она терпеть не могла. Да ещё стоял вопрос — как совмещать учёбу и семью? Не секрет, что обучение на врача требует огромной отдачи, и она неоднократно видела, как многие девушки так сказать сходили с дистанции, не справляясь с этим. А если появится ребёнок, так вообще придётся расстаться с мечтой стать врачом. 

Дамира поняла, что можно просто не выходить замуж. Легко сказать — попробуй это сделать! Это ж будет такое кудахтанье! Решив, а вдруг выйдет, Дамира решила перейти в наступление. Теперь на хитбах после предварительного разговора она задавала следующие вопросы. 

— Как ты отнесёшься к тому, что я буду работать. 

И тут же кандидаты тушевались. 

— Зачем? Я зарабатываю достаточно. 

— Да нет же, мне просто нравится эта профессия. Я хочу работать в медицине. И разве это плохо, если будут ещё деньги? 

И, как правило, она видела недовольство или как минимум потерю интереса к ней. Если и этого было недостаточно, она задавала последний вопрос. 

— Как ты отнесёшься к тому, чтобы отложить рождение детей? 

— Что?! 

— Мы будем жить вместе, но будем предохраняться от беременности. Мне хотелось бы закончить ординатуру, да и поработать бы основательно, а не уходить через полгода в декрет. 

И всё. Как правило, сватовство заканчивалось ничем. Кто-то говорил, что она имеет право распоряжаться жизнью как хочет, но на подобный план действий он не согласен, но к сожалению, встречались те, кто явно выражал удивление тем, что женщина желает поступать по своей воле, а не делать все, что захочет муж. 

Последнее сватовство добило окончательно. 

— Женщинам стали слишком много позволять. По мне так следовало бы им запретить учиться и работаться, иначе, вместо того чтобы заниматься тем, что им положено, начинают кочевряжиться «А я хочу работать! А я не хочу детей!». 

— Запретить учиться говоришь? 

— Для того чтобы варить обед и рожать детей образование совсем ни к чему, даже наоборот — умная становится, где не надо и начинает мужу перечить. 

В Дамире все всколыхнулось от потребительского отношения к женщине. А когда надо, она умела становиться жёсткой как подошва и бить соответственно, как эта подошва по лицу. 

— Как жаль, что у меня нет намазлыка, 2 я сейчас бы сделала суджуд3 в благодарность за то, что такие мрази как ты не управляют Дар-ул-Исламией. 

— Ах ты...! 

— Ты похож на прыщавого избалованного подростка, который считает, что девушки должны дымиться от любви только от факта наличия первичных половых признаков и потом удивляется, что они ему не дают, и пишет в инетике, какие они суки. Естественно ни одна здравомыслящая девушка не хочет с тобой связываться. Поэтому твой идеал — бессловесная рабыня, желательно неграмотная и безработная, чтобы она точно не могла уйти от тебя. Вот только ты время перепутал, сейчас далеко не джахилия, 4 так что тебе придётся поменять взгляды на жизнь, если не хочешь остаться один. 

Мужчина вскочил и решил ударить по лицу, но Дамира увернулась, и он по инерции упал на стол. Треснула крышка. Дамира вскочила, чтобы убежать, пока он не встал, тут же примчались работники кухни и стали вязать его полотенцами. Вызвали полицию. Дело закончилось тем, что его заставили оплатить сломанный стол и разбитую посуду. Да вот для Дамиры далеко не все закончилось. Новость о происшествии мигом облетела город, да и Дамира не стала ничего скрывать, что изрядно испортило ему репутацию. 

Дамира сначала хотела учиться на терапевта, но, поняв, что ей не дадут спокойно жить, решила пройти ординатуру по неврологии за границей. Потом, вернувшись, домой, поняла, что слишком вошла во вкус жизни на съёмной квартире. В ординатуре поначалу ей было страшновато, но про Дамиру можно было рассказать такой анекдот: «Экстраверт: какой ужас — дома никого нет! Интроверт: ура — дома никого нет!». А тут — считай рай для интроверта. Захотел пойти погулять — погулял, захотел дома целый посидеть — остался и не одна собака не тявкнет на предмет зарастания мхом, или шляться столько времени непонятно где. Что касательно готовки, то тут конечно никто не приготовит и не подаст, но опять же есть настроение готовить — можно поколдовать на кухне, нет желания — сготовил по-быстрому из полуфабрикатов, Дамира не была фанаткой здорового питания, считая его уделом тех, кому больше нечем заняться. 

Теперь же живя в отчем доме, Дамира испытывала глухое раздражение. Ей после тишины съёмной квартиры казалось, что дома слишком людно и шумно к тому, как привыкшей к свободе действий ей был неприятен контроль. Можно было, как и прежде снять квартиру, но в то же время не хотелось иметь дело с обидами: «почему ты не хочешь в нашем доме? Тебе разве с нами плохо?». Им-то может, и было не плохо, но никак не самой Дамире. 

— Драйзер, что ты забыла на работе? Твоя смена уже закончилась! — спросил коллега Камаев. 

— Не хочу идти домой. Вот с души просто воротит! 

— Отдыхать тоже надо. 

— Да я там не отдыхаю, а страдаю! В одном психологическом опыте добровольцы жили в таком помещение, которое спроектировали так, что было невозможно ни на минуту остаться одному. Результат, на мой взгляд, предсказуем: люди были готовы поубивать друг друга. 

— Родители никак не смирятся, что ты не только закончила учиться, но уже работаешь врачом? — насмешливо-сочувственно отметил Камаев. 

— Вот я думаю, как рыбку съесть и косточкой не подавиться. Думаю, о переезде на съёмное жильё, но сам понимаешь... 

— Да что уж не понимать — сам съехал вместе с семьёй, такой скандал был из-за этого! А есть у меня идея! Можно подать заявку в НИИ имени Ахмеда Джабаля! 

— Это бы было просто замечательно! Но вряд ли меня возьмут. 

— Почему? Мозги у тебя варят, с какой стати не возьмут? 

— Ну, по той причине, что я женского пола. 

— Эх, дискриминация... 

— Да не дискриминация! Знаешь ли, работодателя можно понять: возьмёшь работницу, а та возьмёт и уплывёт в декретный отпуск, и опять думай, чем дыру заткнуть. И ведь не скажешь ей: не рожай — сразу подвергнут остракизму, мол, какой козёл посягает на репродуктивное право! 

— Ну, раз ты доселе не вышла замуж — значит, в ближайшее время точно не собираешься. Да и за спрос не дают в глаз, можно попытаться, а вдруг выгорит! 

— Вдруг выгорит. 

***

— А вот новый врач Дамира ван Генрих Драйзер. Прошу любить и хе-хе не жаловаться, — представил Гаян Мусаев. 

Молодая женщина в белом халате, подняв голову, оценивающе посмотрела на неё. Дамира тоже в ответ осмотрела с головы до ног. Та была маленького роста, в белом тоненьком шарфе, в чертах лица было что-то лисье — маленькие узенькие глаза, вытянутый нос. Белый халат не особо скрывал факт беременности, да вот отчего-то Дамире казалось, что она как это и не стремилась скрыть. Девушке это надоело, и она одарила взглядом, от которого «взрослые спотыкаются на ходу, а дети писаются в штаны». Мол, нечего таращиться, я не музейный экспонат. 

— Камиля Гасанова, — и названная Камилей спросила, — Тебя правда так зовут? 

— Нет, это литературный псевдоним. 

Ох уж эта природная женская враждебность, когда любой представитель женского пола априори является соперницей, хотя, по сути, и делить-то нечего! Поэтому Дамире легче было находить общий язык с мужчинами — они не страдали такими загонами. Гаян потихоньку отпустил комментарий, что девочки скорее не поладили. 

— Ты замужем? 

— Нет. 

— Почему? 

— Вам не кажется, что вы лезете не в своё дело? 

— Давай, покажу НИИ тебе во всей красе! — сказал заведующий. 

— Хочу сразу предупредить — НИИ на то и НИИ, что это не обычная больница, где лечат всех желающих. Поэтому удерживаю от искушения брать всех подряд — Тагиров не любит необоснованных госпитализаций и очень сильно за них песочит. «Ну, как же не по-мусульмански — отказывать в помощи» — «А тратить время профессоров на остеохондроз — это по-мусульмански?! Остеохондрозу безразлично, кто его лечит, и вообще это не богадельня, а научный институт!». 

— А если ОНМК? 

— Если человеку угрожает опасность, конечно, мы его не оставим, но, если срочности нет — не стесняйся отсылать в другую больницу или поликлинику. Да конечно потом ругаются, мол, эти ахмедовцы невесть, что о себе возомнили, больных не хотят лечить, но зато как припечёт, так идут на поклон — помогите, чем сможете. И ещё один специфический момент. 

— Да? 

— Как ты понимаешь, в нашу клинику нередко обращаются люди, облечённые властью и некоторые из них не любят слышать слово «нет». 

— Богатые шишки? 

— Ну, вроде того. И когда они слышат слово «нет», они начинают угрожать позвонить, написать, сказать куда надо. Лучше таких отсылай к Тагирову — тот знает, как с ними разговаривать. 

— Хм, хм, — Дамира давно не питала иллюзий по поводу отношений врача и больного. Чаще всего больные были вежливы, но, тем не менее, хватало «оторви и выбрось». 

— И как впечатление? 

— Воздержусь. 

— Не очень положительное? Ну что ж, что касательно Гасановой — она всё равно уйдёт в декретный отпуск, так что не обращай внимания. Да и как я посмотрю, ты вовсе не нежная фиалка, так что справишься, ин шэ Аллах. 

***

— Вам не показана госпитализация. Обратитесь в поликлинику. 

— Я, зря, что ли преодолела такой путь, чтобы вернуться ни с чем? 

— Получается, зря. А разве вам врачи не говорили, что даже если и поедете сюда, то вас всё равно не госпитализируют? 

— Ха! Они мне не хотели выписывать направление, но я была настойчива! 

«Валлахи,5 да ты их просто достала, и они решили дать направление, чтобы отделаться от тебя — мол, пусть там разбираются». Дамира искренне сочувствовала врачам той поликлиники, но не им же теперь выедают мозг! 

— Зачем вам нужна госпитализация именно в эту клинику? 

— Для обследования. 

Девушка только покачала головой, ложиться сюда, чтобы обследоваться — это все равно, что звонить президенту по поводу неработающего крана. И позвонят же — наглости таким людям не занимать. 

Как назло, не было ни срочных пациентов, ни даже просто пациентов, так что эта старуха могла сидеть и пререкаться. Дамира уже начала злиться... но стоп. Закон, конечно, был на её стороне — стационарная помощь самая дорогостоящая и врач даже бы, если и захотел, не может направо и налево класть в больницу всех желающих. Но если она и на самом деле побежит жаловаться, нервы ей точно попортят. Может быть старуха и упряма, но и по сравнению с Дамирой осёл мог показаться образцом сговорчивости. Она достала КПК и стала читать книгу по топической диагностике. Старуха ошалела от такой наглости. 

— Как это понимать? 

— Как есть, так и понимать. Госпитализация не показана, ну если вам так нравится, можете здесь посидеть. 

— Я буду жаловаться! Это что ещё такое! 

Дамира не понимала, чего хотят добиться угрозами. Плохой врач от этого лучше не станет, разве что будет больше лебезить, а вот хороший конечно будет тщательнее вести документацию, чтобы было что предъявить, если и в самом деле нажалуются, но вряд ли преисполнится сочувствия и желания помочь. Но многие чуть ли не с порога начинают угрожать, а потом удивляются отсутствию тёплого приёма. 

В отделении уже передали вызов от главного врача. 

— С первым вызовом на ковёр, — засмеялся Самат. 

— Если на врача ни разу не подали в суд за этот месяц, значит, он был в отпуске! — поддержал Гали. 

— Ничего, я не боюсь. 

Дамира поднялась к главврачу. 

— И как это понимать? Она утверждает, что ты на приёме грубила ей, выражала пренебрежение, даже сидела в своём смартфоне! 

— Одну минуточку, — Дамира достала смартфон и воспроизвела запись. 

— Как видите, я ни одного грубого слова не сказала, приём провела в полном объёме, а в «телефон втыкала» уже после окончания приёма. Знаете, как это называется? Клевета называется... а значит, я имею полное право подать в суд. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — старуха мигом приняла жалкий вид, — я ведь старая, больная женщина, мне так плохо, так плохо, если бы знала. 

— Но к главврачу жаловаться вы очень даже бодренько побежали, — не удержалась от шпильки, — ладно, я вас прощаю, но только из-за того, что мне не очень охота таскаться по судам, хотя не помешало бы. Быть может, впредь вы бы постеснялись возводить поклёп. 

— Значит, вы не имеете претензий к врачу Драйзер? — прищурился главврач. 

— Нет, нет, что вы. 

— Вот и замечательно. 

Когда старуха ушла, главврач обратился к Дамире. 

— Вы записывали разговор на диктофон? 

— Совет от зарубежных коллег — если на приёме пациент скандалист, лучше на всякий случай включить диктофон, чтобы было что, потом предъявить. 

— Гм... гм... но без согласия, без предупреждения... законно ли? 

— А клеветать на меня — это законно? Неизвестно, удалось бы мне оправдаться, если что, — и холодно посмотрела на главврача. 

***

Выйдя из кабинета, Дамира выдохнула. Был один преподаватель, который постоянно обрабатывал студентов, рассказывая истории, как пациенты подставляют врачей, вплоть до того, что они оказываются за решёткой. Тогда она не понимала, зачем говорить такие гадости, так можно и расхотеть помогать больным. «Очень надеюсь, что вы молодые друзья, никогда не столкнётесь с этим, но сейчас время другое и отношение к врачам другое, и рассказываю вам это не для того, чтобы вы возненавидели больных, а для того, чтобы вы не теряли бдительности. Как в хирургии советуют проявлять насторожённость к любому пациенту, как к потенциально ВИЧ-инфицированному, так и здесь советую всегда воспринимать пациента как возможного истца». Он и давал советы тщательно вести документацию, никому не верить на слово и всегда брать расписки. Да и диктофон тоже посоветовал. Теперь Дамира радовалась, что она сохраняла бдительность, несмотря на то, что все пациенты были благожелательны... до этого дня. 

— Ну как? Сильно распекал? 

— Да никак не распекал. Я предъявила запись разговора, так что эта старуха быстро растеряла спесь. 

— Умно! — одобрил Гали, — но, если честно отдаёт паранойей. 

— Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. 

— Правильно! — сказала Камиля с кислым видом. В глазах так и читалось «Умная тут нашлась!». Дамира никак не могла понять причину такой неприязни. 

«Валлахи. Все равно в декрет уйдёт, так что не будем ссориться». 

— А я ведь могла получить выговор... 

— Радуйся, что Аллах отвёл. У нас и хуже бывает. 

— Да был такой... особо предприимчивый. Все хотят сюда попасть, да не всех понятное дело, берём. Вот один такой помогал с госпитализацией... за вознаграждение. Правда его разоблачили при таких обстоятельствах: один врач поругался с пациенткой, как ты сегодня, и та говорит мол, все равно я буду здесь. Он не придал значения словам, а потом видит — и правда в отделении лежит, да ещё злорадствует — а ведь говорила! Тот понятное дело шепнул главврачу, тот провёл расследование и разоблачил. 

— Ты наказаний особо не бойся, — Тагиров придерживается политики, что, если слишком часто наказывать подчинённого, тот потеряет чувствительность к ним. Конечно, на первых порах были и лишения премий и даже выговоры, но потом мы стали умнее, и работать стало спокойнее. 

— Хорошо. 

***

— Это значит, оперировать тетраду Фалло я имею право, а вот лечить банальный ишиас — нет? — рвала и метала директор кардиохирургического центра. Асель Закирова, дочь знаменитого нейрохирурга Фаиза Закирова, уже сама почётный обладатель медальона врача, обеспечивающего неприкосновенность при военных действиях, нервно постукивала пальцами — да вы понимаете, что меня просто на смех поднимут, если я вызову ахмедовца на консультацию остеохондроза! 

— Если сотрудник желает, чтобы его ишиас посмотрел специалист из ахмедовского центра — значит, пускай сотрудник его посмотрит. Консультация будет оплачена! 

— Да понятно, что будет оплачена. Просто я не вижу в этом никакой целесообразности! Давайте на каждое обострение хронического гастрита будем звать гастроэнтеролога, на каждый насморк — ЛОРа, а на каждый бронхит — пульмонолога! Притом званием не ниже завотделения! 

— Не передёргиваете, а делайте, что приказано. 

— Отольются кошки мышкины слёзы..., — сказала, набирая номер. 

— Добрый день. Мне нужна консультация невролога. Диагноз: радикулопатия поясничного отдела. Стойкий болевой синдром. Со спецами не заморачивайтесь, все равно банальнее некуда. Да я бы даже дёргать не стала, что же, я сама симптомы Ласега, Нери и Дежерина провести не могу? Но требуют, чтобы вы непременно посмотрели. 

Асель как последователь старой школы терпеть не могла, когда специалист знает только свой орган — и никакой другой больше. Ей-богу, шаг вправо, шаг влево — и начинает нести такую околёсицу, что и студенту медицинского вуза произносить стыдно, не то, что врачу! 

— Расскажите мне, из каких компонентов состоит ритм перепела! — с иезуитской улыбкой спрашивала молодых ординаторов. 

— Да зачем эта пропедевтика внутренних болезней?! — пробовали огрызаться. 

— О, зачем? А такие слова, как клиническое мышление не слышали? Конечно, зачем нужна эта аускультация сердца, когда есть МРТ, кибермедик! Сердечные шумы — прямое отражение гемодинамики порока! Раньше врач мог поставить диагноз, просто приложив фонендоскоп к груди. Значит так, пока не научитесь с живыми больными работать — в операционную ни шагу! Или вы хотите только резать, а потом — трава не расти?! 

На неё строго смотрела... Рахиль. 

Асель сдержала возглас. Всё-таки без самообладания хирургу делать нечего, а уж тем более — оперировать на открытом сердце. Присмотревшись, она поняла, что это не Рахиль — у девушки серые глаза, а у Рахили темно-карие. И к тому же на лице не было шрамов. 

— Где ваш номенклатурный больной? 

— В 11 палате. 

Сильное фенотипическое сходство имеет в основе генотипическое сходство. То есть если видишь двух сильно похожих людей, то вероятнее всего предположить родственную связь, чем случайное совпадение. 

Пользуясь, случаем, та невзначай посмотрела имя-фамилию консультанта. Врач-невролог Дамира ван Генрих Драйзер. 

— Удивительная фамилия. 

— У меня папа немец, — объяснила невролог. 

— А ты с характером. Вся в отца. 

— Откуда вы знаете моего отца? 

— Приходилось сталкиваться в молодости. 

Асель села в кабинет и начала вспоминать. И нервно захихикала. Заставить нервно захихикать кардиохирурга с двадцатилетним стажем — это надо постараться. Если добавить к этому первую операцию по удалению аппендицита в пятнадцать лет и операцию по огнестрельному ранению брюшной полости и последующая реанимация больного, который выдал остановку сердца... То картина выглядела поистине сюрреалистичной. 

«О да... Если прикинуть возраст, то получается, её зачали в тот момент, когда её папаша прибежал ко мне каяться в изнасиловании». Хотя... Рушан точно не был немцем. Асель снова присела в кресло. В последнюю из встреч она объявила, что больше не желает его видеть. Потом Команда собралась, чтобы спасти его из-под обломков рушащегося здания. И собственно собрались они тогда в последний раз — их лидер слишком любил работать в одиночку. Харун ядовито заметил, что раньше Рушан их терпел, потому что без псионических способностей сам он ничего не мог делать. Асель списала бы на извечную ревность к главенству, но теперь сама сомневалась, может ли она считать его своим другом. Строящееся Мусульманское государство. Приглашение возглавить кардиохирургический центр. Операции, операции, операции... Они с Харуном были слишком заняты, чтобы заводить детей. Кардиохирургический центр и целая плеяда профессиональных хирургов — чем тебе не родное детище, собственноручно взращённое? Ну а дети? Не получилось вот, и излишне рефлексировать она не собиралась. 

Асель не видела его уже давно, что даже не могла утверждать, жив ли он или нет. 

Ей вдруг остро захотелось убедиться — а существовал ли такой человек или нет. Не галлюцинация ли это, ни бред? 

— Отыщи мне Ильхама. Ветерана боевых действий в таком-то году. У него была ампутация правой ноги. 

***

То, что прошлое не было бредом, был тот факт, что Ильхам был жив, и у него был бионический протез. И он был женат... на Илькиной. Хотя Асель бы не удивилась, если бы он женился на ком-то другом. Слишком много воды утекло и слишком много чего могло произойти. 

— А, та девочка, которая вырезала аппендицит в пятнадцать лет? Я знал, что ты будешь хорошим врачом! И кем ты сейчас работаешь? 

— Директор кардиохирургического центра. 

— Да ты птица высокого полёта! 

— Вы помните... Рушана? 

Илькина нахмурилась: 

— Этот хмырь с лиловыми глазами, который спас нас всех, но чуть коней не двинул? 

«Помнит! Не сошла ещё с ума!» 

— Да тот это он. 

— Кстати он жив? А то его неизвестно кто умыкнул — и поминай, как звали. 

— Да он жив. Я его потом лично встречала. 

— Да ладно? 

— Живее не бывает. 

— Вот козёл, а нас навестить, сказать, чтобы мы его не оплакивали? Да и ты тоже хороша! 

Асель вздохнула. 

— По правде говоря, он очень некомпанейский человек. Настольконе компанейский, что я его сама встретилась с ним двадцать лет назад. 

— Конечно он хмырь! Безусловно, он много что для нас сделал, но он ведёт себя как последний мерзавец! 

«Вы даже не представляете, как много он для вас сделал». 

— А чего это ты вдруг сорвалась-то? — Илькина прищурила глаза — жила себе без него. И вдруг стала им интересоваться. Даже нас разыскала. Что стряслось? 

— Мне кажется, у Рушана есть дочь. И я даже видела её. 

— Ну, есть и есть. Пусть хоть дюжину детей наплодит — тебе-то какое дело. 

— Смотря от кого, он их плодит, — и Асель поделилась догадкой. 

— Ни хрена себе поворот, — Илькина так и не утратила привычку к сквернословию, — значит так, птичка-невеличка. Я бы тебе советовала не слишком копаться в этом направлении. Эта история похожа на байку, которую любили на привале рассказывать. Поэтому тебе мало кто поверит, а ещё меньше может рассказать что-то полезное. Да и он важная шишка и ему не слишком понравится, если кто-то будет про его детей разузнавать. 

***

— Дамира, а Дамира? 

— Чего тебе? — отозвалась не очень приветливо. 

— А я знаю, почему ты сбежала за границу. Я знаю, как ты выделывалась перед женихами, а одного даже спровоцировала на удар... 

Дамира схватила её за грудки, а потом припечатала её к стене. Ничего с её ребёнком не случится, а её приструнить не мешает. Камиля испытала испуг человека, который долго дразнил терпеливого пса, а тот взял и укусил. 

— Никогда не суй нос в чужой кошелёк, чужую постель и чужие трусы, а иначе потом не удивляйся, что тебя размазали по стенке тонким слоем! Ты меня поняла? 

— П-поняла. 

Дамира грубо отшвырнула в сторону. 

— Ты мне завидуешь! 

— Чему завидовать? Тому, что все мечтают от тебя избавиться и ждут, не дождутся, когда уйдёшь в декретный отпуск? 

— Ты не состоялась как женщина! 

— Зато я состоялась как специалист. 

— Пустоцвет! 

— Говорящая кхм..., — проглотив нецензурное слово, которое так и просилось на язык, — матка! 

— Что-о-о-о?! — завизжала Камиля. 

— Девочки, девочки не ссорьтесь во время работы, не роняйте авторитет! После работы можете хоть поубивать друг друга, только завтра потом к восьми ноль-ноль как штык! — вмешался Мусаев, и с явным одобрением к Дамире — не ожидал от тебя такого остроумия, вот что значит читать книги в свободное время. 

Камиля покрылась красными пятнами — случайно вырвавшееся оскорбление грозило превратиться в ходкое прозвище. А уж по ехидному виду Гаяна было очевидно, что он постарается, чтобы случилось именно так. 

***

— Дамира, ты можешь приехать в гости? Есть серьёзный разговор. 

Её сестра-близнец Медина вышла замуж. Вот только ребёнок никак не хотел зачинаться. Дамира сказала обратиться в центр репродуктологии — а куда ещё посоветовать обратиться? 

— У Медины идиопатическое бесплодие. 

Бывает такое — приходит совершенно здоровая девушка, менструальный цикл её можно демонстрировать в качестве наглядного пособия для студентов, и вообще она может выносить и родить футбольную команду и ещё сил на пару детей останется. Но она никак не может забеременеть. И этот вариант был на самом деле самым худшим, потому что, если бы имелись реальные проблемы со здоровьем, их можно было решить. 

— Я очень сочувствую, — она искренне не понимала, что от неё хотят. 

— Есть возможность забеременеть... 

— Как? — всё ещё не соображала Дамира. 

— Взять твои яйцеклетки. 

— Кхм, — «Валлахи!», — вы это серьёзно? 

— Да, — впервые за этот вечер заговорила её сестра. 

— Ты знаешь, чем отличаются разнояйцевые и однояйцевые близнецы? 

— А к чему ты это? 

— А к тому, что однояйцевые близнецы возникают в результате деления зародыша на две части. Поэтому они генетически одинаковые, можно сказать клоны друг друга. А разнояйцевые возникают в результате оплодотворения двух разных яйцеклеток разными сперматозоидами. И это значит, что они генетически абсолютно разные. И пол у них может быть разный. 

— И? 

— Господи, ну нельзя до такой степени игнорировать биологию! Объясняю проще некуда — если взять мою яйцеклетку, оплодотворить и сделать из него ребёнка, генетически это будет не твой ребёнок! 

— Тебе жалко, что ли? Ты все равно замуж не собираешься! А так у меня будет ребёнок! 

— Вот уж спасибо, все кому не лень тыкают моим семейным положением! Знаешь на что это похоже? «Отдай почку, у меня же дети, а ты не замужем и с одной побегаешь!», — вспылила девушка и собралась уйти. 

— Дамира, стой! — приказала мама. 

— Ну, чего? 

— Не злись, пожалуйста. Она просто очень расстроена диагнозом, и только ты ей можешь помочь. 

— А как же младшие сёстры? 

— Они несовершеннолетние и не могут участвовать в донорстве. 

— Через несколько лет — смогут. 

— Дамира... 

— Значит так, я соглашаюсь помочь, но при одном условии — я не спрашиваю, зачем вам это нужно, а вы не попрекаете меня тем, что я не вышла замуж. Хоть полслова скажете — и будете ждать, пока сёстры подрастут. 

***

Взгляд у медработника был неприятный такой. Дамира знала — так обычно смотрят, если в ходе обследования выясняется такое, о чём пациент не слишком бы хотел признаваться. 

— Вы не можете быть донором. 

— Но почему? Я здорова... И у меня нет генетических заболеваний! 

Взгляд лаборанта стал ещё холоднее. 

— Вы знаете правило донорства яйцеклетки? 

— Донором может быть только близкий родственник. Но это какая-то ошибка... Мы родные сёстры! 

— Мы перепроверили всё несколько раз. Ошибки быть не может — вы не родные сёстры. И собственно степень высшего родства — ноль целых... 

То есть если взять на улице случайного человека и проверить их степень родства — процент будет примерно такой же. 

— Быть такого не может! 

Этим и объяснялся загадочный разговор с директором кардиохирургического центра. Она что-то знала! Надо пойти к ней и выяснить в чем дело! 

Холодные руки в перчатках безжалостно сжали рот. Дамиру мешком потащили в машину. По правде говоря, девушка была больше ошарашена, чем испугана — какого шайтана это происходит? Возможность того, что кто-то может взять и утащить посреди дня, настолько не укладывалась в её голове, что там просто не осталось места для страха. 

Напротив неё сел мужчина, внушавший ужас лишь одним внешним видом. Он был под два метра ростом и весом почти сто килограмм, и эти килограммы представляли собой отнюдь не жировую массу. Над глубоко посаженными глазами нависали массивные надбровные дуги, а лицо обрамляла чёрная, короткая, густая борода. Он едва помещался в просторном салоне, и Дамире приходилось втискиваться в оставшееся пространство. 

— Это что за незаконное задержание посреди дня?! 

— Уважаемая, я настоятельно рекомендую своё возмущение и прочие неуместные эмоции держать при себе. Могу уверить, что отсутствует непосредственная угроза твоей жизни и здоровью отсутствует. 

— Так зачем нужна эта идиотская сцена с похищением? 

— Ты будешь сотрудничать или тебя успокоить? — последнее слово было произнесено столь зловеще, что Дамире не захотелось узнавать, как её будут «успокаивать». 

— Слушаю. 

— Значит так, указания будут предельно краткими. О том, что тебе сообщила лаборант — никому ни слова. Ни папе, ни маме, ни своей любимой подружке. Ни единой живой душе. И даже не пытайся обсудить с кем-либо через мессенджер. Ты поняла меня? 

— А как же Медина? Ей как объяснят, почему не возьмут мои яйцеклетки? 

— А это не твоя забота. Ты будешь выполнять указания или..., — Дамира сообразила, как ещё могут заставить её замолчать. 

— Я никому не скажу. 

***

Дамира забыла свой блокнот в приёмном отделении, поэтому она спустилась в кабинет, где Камиля принимала молодую девушку. Она забрала со стола искомый предмет, но разговор, который она услышала, ей явно не понравился. Девушка жаловалась на ощущение бегающих мурашек, а Камиля уверяла, что это от новой обуви. 

«Валлахи, новые туфли заметила, а от очевидного симптома отмахивается!». 

— Камиля, выйдем, поговорим? 

Та с явным недовольством поднялась и вышла в коридор. 

— Тебе не кажется, что тут не все так просто? 

— Ты тут, что ли самая умная? Вот и умничай в другом месте! 

Дамира мысленно заругалась нехорошими словами: было понятно, что Калима хотела домой, поэтому ей не хотелось возиться с исследованиями, а то и с госпитализацией и поэтому она хотела убедить, что этот симптом ничего не значит и отправить её восвояси. Но чуйка, интуиция, предвидение — да называйте, как хотите! — помноженные на опыт и знания говорили, что дело тут явно нехорошо. Конечно, можно было через угрозы и скандал заставить провести обследование как следует, но если барану так хочется испытать ворота на их крепость — да ради Бога! 

— В таком случае ты, безусловно, права — это всё от новой обуви, — и поднялась в отделение. 

Вечером этого дня девушку привезли в тяжёлом состоянии с дыхательной недостаточностью. Острая воспалительная демиелинизирующая полирадикулоневропатия или по автору синдром Гийена-Барре, связанная с тем, что провода электрических нервов теряли свою изоляцию — миелиновую оболочку, в результате чего парализуются двигательные мышцы. Тагиров потел и молился. Он уже до этого планировал убрать Гасанову, поэтому он делал вид, что ничего не знает об её отлучках. Пусть человек будет уверен в своей безнаказанности — легче потом взять за жабры! Но сейчас её легкомыслие стоило здоровья человеку! Тем более это была двоюродная сестра дипломата. Тагиров предпочитал избегать скандалов вокруг своего НИИ, поэтому он потихоньку удалял провинившихся врачей, но теперь он решил устроить показательную казнь, так что участь Камили была предрешена. 

— На что она жаловалась? 

— Ничего такого... 

— Как ничего такого?! Она сюда поболтать с подружкой пришла?! 

— Ну... она жаловалась на ползание мурашек. 

— А что предприняла? 

— Я... — понимая, как будет звучать её версия про тесную обувь. 

— Ничего не предприняла! Хотела домой быстрее сбежать, поэтому не стала обследовать! Конечно, ты могла пропустить параграф по синдрому Гийена-Барре, но неужели парестезии у молодой здоровой женщины — это не подозрительно? 

— Синдром Гийена-Барре? — всё-таки она читала этот параграф, — неужели всё так плохо? 

— Да!!! У неё тетраплегия и дыхательная недостаточность! Она находится на аппарате ИВЛ! Ты проморгала его, понимаешь ты это, идиотка?! Теперь на восстановление двигательных функций уйдёт не менее года! Это в лучшем случае! 

«Тебе не кажется, что тут не всё так просто?». 

— Что со мной будет?! 

— Ты будешь уволена по статье! 

— Меня же никто не возьмёт на работу! 

— Думать надо было раньше! Если ваше интересное положение не позволяет должным образом выполнять свои обязанности — надо было увольняться! Документы заберёшь в отделе кадров! Свободна! 

Женщина вышла ни жива, ни мертва. Кто же знал, что всё будет так серьёзно! А ведь Дамира что-то знала, но не сочла нужным предупредить! Она ворвалась в ординаторскую и стала кричать: 

— Это ты во всём виновата! Ты меня подставила! 

Девушка посмотрела на неё с недоумением. 

— А что-то произошло? 

— Меня увольняют по статье, вот что произошло! 

— Ну а я тут причём? 

— Причём? Ты могла предупредить меня, что это тяжёлая больная! 

— А-а-а «новая обувь»? И что с ней случилось? 

— У неё синдром Гийена-Барре! Она лежит в реанимации, а главврач решил, что я виновата и уволил по статье! 

— Это же ты приняла решение отпустить домой, не обследовав. 

Это непробиваемое спокойствие, призванное уравновесить нервозность больных страдающих от заболеваний нервной системы подействовало как красная тряпка на быка. Гали вовремя схватил её, когда она была готова наброситься на Дамиру. Она верещала как бешеная и пыталась тянуть руки к ненавистной сопернице, но мужчина был намного сильнее её, который аккуратно, но настойчиво выпроводил её из отделения. 

— Она и такой была до беременности? 

— Нет, — ответил Гали, — Камиля до этого несколько лет безуспешно лечилась от бесплодия. Страдала, конечно, но ничего с ней можно было иметь дело. А как забеременела — так с цепи сорвалась. Прогестерон в голову ударил. Вот и ответ на вопрос, почему я не женился. Да если моя жена так будет психовать, я сам с ума сойду! 

— Не будет, — холодно-равнодушно сказала Дамира, — знаешь, что это такое на самом деле? «Не служил — не мужик «, а тут «не родил — не мужик». Правильнее недочеловек. Вот и когда она забеременела, отныне люди без детей — никто и звать их никак, и отношение к ним соответствующее. 

— Хм, — вставил Самат, — а ведь выслуживается наш Тагиров, задницу свою прикрывает! 

— С чего ты вдруг решил? 

— Тагиров очень трясётся за репутацию центра, поэтому он предпочитает подобные дела решать потихоньку. А тут напротив, решил устроить показательную казнь, и не просто так, а для кого-то. 

— Значит Камиле просто крупно не повезло. 

— Если честно, с одной стороны мне её жаль, но с другой я чувствую облегчение. 

Звонок. 

— Дамира, слушай, тут такое дело... 

— Что произошло? 

— Медина и Абдульджаббар разводятся. 

— Что?! 

— Абдульджаббару дали высокую должность в филиале строительной корпорации. А Медина категорически против переезда за границу. 

«Грамотно они придумали, — сказала она, чувствуя вкус железа во рту, — Абдульджаббар человек честолюбивый и такую жирную должность не упустит. А с Мединой и я чуть не поругалась насмерть, когда собиралась проходить ординатуру за границей. Да скорее белый человек переедет в Бантар Гебанг, 6 чем она покинет пределы мусульманского государства. Да и мужа за здорово живёшь не отпустит. Как же, вдруг кафирки в развратной одежде соблазнят его... Дура!». 

— Только один развод, так ведь? Может они ещё помирятся? 

— Ты не можешь их помирить? 

Из глубин души рвалось самое отборное сквернословие. 

— Я работаю вообще-то! И не могу примчаться по первому зову! Они люди взрослые и сами решат, что им делать. 

Так что скорее это было не примирение, а скорее мозговправление. 

— Нормальная жена бы обрадовалась, что у мужа такая хорошая должность. 

— За границей?! 

— Конечно, за границей люди носят наряды, едва прикрывающие срамные места, независимо от времени года и погодных условий! Да и сношаются где придётся, прямо на газоне, не прикрывшись хоть какой растительностью. 

— Да можешь произносить такие гадости?! 

— Это называется сарказм, дорогуша. 

— Видишь, ты там испортилась. И Абдульджаббар там тоже... 

— ... прежде не имевший ни с кем никаких отношений, кроме своей жены, начнёт трахаться направо и налево, будет практиковать всевозможные извращения и заразится всем венерическими заболеваниями сразу… 

***

«Дамира взяла сахар с собой на прогулку и рассыпала рядом с муравейником. Она была готова часами смотреть, как муравьи растаскивают сладкие кристаллы к себе в гнездо. Неподалёку дети носились на площадке. 

В обычный гвалт детских голосов врезался громкий визг. Медина кричала, потирая ушибленный лоб: 

— Хафса ударила меня качелями! 

Хафса была толстой, конопатой и на редкость противной девочкой. Тут же прибежала воспитательница и стала её отчитывать, а Хафса слушала её, упирая руки в боки. 

«Ну и толку от того, что её отругали? — подумала Дамира, — она же нисколечко не чувствует себя виноватым! Нет, с ней надо по-другому!». 

На следующий день девочек отвели в бассейн. Дамира подошла к Хафсе. 

— А вот и ябеда-корябеда! Что, Медина, ещё качелями хочешь? 

— Я не Медина, я — Дамира! — и столкнула её с бортика бассейна. 

— Спасите!!! Помогите!!! — пронзительно визжала Хафса, беспорядочно колотя руками по воде, — я не умею плавать!!! 

Воспитательница вытащила девочку из воды. 

— Дамира меня столкнула!!! 

Первое, что бросилось в глаза воспитательнице, что обычно дети, совершив проступок, прячут взгляд или стоят, опустив голову, в общем, всячески показывают, что им стыдно. Дамира же невозмутимо таращила серые глаза. 

— Ты понимаешь, что ты натворила?! Она же могла утонуть! 

— Нет, она бы не утонула, — возразила девочка, — её бы вытащили или кинули дощечку. Но теперь она больше не будет обижать мою сестру, ин шэ Аллах. 

Пожалуй, впервые в жизни воспитатель не нашла, что сказать. Она и до этого удивлялась, что хоть близнецы и были похожи друг на друга, но были совершенно разными по характеру. Медина — весёлый, озорной ребёнок, который любила играть в куклы и подвижные игры и скучала на уроках по чтению и прописи. Дамира была наоборот, тихой девочкой, которая предпочитала складывать в углу мозаику или рисовать. Но она была очень сообразительной, суры из Корана разучивала влёт, пока другие дети путали слова везде, где только можно. 

— Больше так никогда не делай! 

— Я не могу этого обещать». 

***

— Там, представь себе, самые обычные люди живут. Общаются. Семьи заводят. Собираются за столом. Да не мусульмане, но и не дикари. 

— Абдульджаббар туда не поедет! 

— Значит так, сестра. Отныне ты сама разбираешься со своими проблемами! Сколько можно с тобой нянчиться?! Я же не жалуюсь, что у меня на работе одна врач свихнулась на своей беременности, и из-за её легкомысленности больной поступил в тяжёлом состоянии! И какие это последствия за собой влечёт! В конце концов, требовать, чтобы кто-то решил твои проблемы — это инфантилизм! 

«Да уж, курица никогда не поймёт ястреба. Хотя, чему удивляться, если меня подкинули в чужое гнездо. Ах, генетика, бессердечная ты сука». 

— Ты столько лет с мужиком провела и не знаешь, как у них мозги работают? Так вот, мужик готов стерпеть многое. Истерики. Капризы. Десятую пару обуви. Даже с бесплодием он может примириться. Но чего он никогда не простит — это когда ему крылья подрезают. Помочь примириться — это уговорить его отказаться от должности? Так вот, я не буду его уговаривать. И ты к сведению прими. Или как-то меняешь взгляд на жизнь — или развод. 

***

— Я собираюсь разгласить тайну — сказала он негромко, но, чётко глядя в видеокамеру, и набрала номер Асель Закировой. 

Стоило прозвучать шести гудкам, как сейчас окном появилась знакомая машина. 

— Как пунктуально. 

— Ты собралась брать на дешёвый шантаж?! — бородач был явно зол. Если что и удерживало от активных действий, то только то, что события происходили посреди людного места. 

— Дёшево, но зато эффективно. 

— Что ты хочешь? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня отвёл к своему начальнику. Не знаю, как называется ваша организация, но я хочу поговорить с начальником. 

— А не слишком много ты хочешь? 

— Ну, судя по всему, с какой тщательностью вы сохраняет тайну моего происхождения на свет — моя просьба вполне адекватна. Может проще пояснить ситуацию, чем постоянно трястись, как бы я не проговорилась ненароком, а? 

Бородач сопел как бык на корриде, но потом произошло чудо — он написал сообщение. 

— Шеф разрешил. Поехали. 

Дамире стало интересно, как они сохраняются сохранять тайну расположения штаба. Все оказалось довольно просто — водитель надел какие-то очки и стекла вмиг утратили прозрачность, став серебристыми, как зеркало. За счёт плавности хода создавалось впечатление, что автомобиль всё время шёл по прямой. Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, когда они таки приехали в нужное место. Люди, позионировавшие себя как секретные агенты по внешнему виду ничем не отличались от «белых воротников» — одеты по дресс-коду, сидели за компьютерами и совершенно ничему не удивлялись. В том числе и нежданному посетителю. 

— Шеф вас ждёт, — и подтолкнул к кабинету. Дамира злобно зашипела, поняв, что грубость была намеренной — бородач прекрасно умел соизмерять силу. 

Девушка взглянула на таинственного шефа. Внешность его была примечательна — рыжий, энергичный, очень подвижный. 

— Проясняю ситуацию — ваши родители не знают, что вы приёмная дочь. 

— Вы хоть понимаете, как абсурдно это звучит? С точки зрения биологии, медицины, здравого смысла вообще?! Как можно родить — и не знать, что родила? А?! 

— Эта информация требуется доступ пятой степени. 

— Да хоть сто пятнадцатой! 

Агент печально посмотрел на разъярённого врача. 

— А вы точно хотите это знать? Может лучше стереть память? 

— И при первом же сканировании памяти это всплывёт. Или опять возникнет ситуация, где понадобится генетическое обследование. Нет, так не пойдёт. 

— Резон есть, — согласился агент, — иногда действительно лучше не стирать определённые воспоминания. Но вы понимаете, что доступ пятой степени требует определённых обязательств? 

— Между прочим, я работаю с врачебной тайной! 

— И, тем не менее, вы можете упомянуть в разговоре или на научной конференции, что у вас был такой-то клинический случай, не называя имён. И вред от разглашения медицинской тайны не сопоставим с вредом разглашения тайны государственной. 

Эмир привстал: 

— Государственная тайна — её нельзя рассказывать ни близким, ни друзьям, даже в виде смешного анекдота и то её нельзя упомянуть. Потому что твоего воображения не хватит, чтобы представить последствия, если эта информация попадёт не в те руки. 

— И какая тайна может быть в том, что я приёмная, а не родная дочь?! 

— Да? Представь себе и это может быть тайной. Сведения могут быть сколь угодно странными или даже абсурдными, но отношение к ним должно быть столь серьёзным, как к чертежу секретного оружия. Потому что они нелепые только на первый взгляд. 

— Так что нужно сделать, чтобы получить доступ? 

— Завербоваться. 

— Что? 

— Стать секретным агентом. Конечно, никто не обяжет тебя втираться в доверие к иностранному правительству — уровень подготовки не тот, откровенно говоря. Но это налагает определённые ограничения. 

— К примеру? 

— Можешь забыть о слове приватность. Вообще. Нет, никто не будет подглядывать за тобой в душе, но все твои сообщения будут читаться, все звонки прослушиваться. Когда с папой-мамой обсуждаешь способы приготовления варенья, это ещё ничего, а представь себе, что захочешь поговорить с мужем, в какой позе ты собираешься заняться сексом. 

Дамира лишь хмыкнула, дав понять, что таким способом её нельзя поддеть. Всё-таки медицина — не для нежных и трепетных. 

— Замуж ты будешь выходить не только с одобрения родителей, но и одобрения нашей организации. Если твой жених окажется кротом — замуж ты за него не выйдешь никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. И да, за твоими близкими будет вестись слежка — исключительно из благих намерений, чтобы никто не мог взять их в заложники и шантажировать тебя. И всё ради чего? 

— Вы уже вмешались в жизнь моей семьи. Я не собираюсь пассивно наблюдать, как с моими родными, что хотят то и воротят. 

— Не пожалейте о своём решении. 

***

На место уволенной Гасановой взяли доктора Марьям Валиуллову. Кроме того, что она являлась хорошим специалистом, Марьям была трижды разведена. 

— Когда я в первый раз вышла замуж, — со смехом рассказывала Марьям, — это была просто неземная любовь. Только, увы, мы простые люди, которые пьют и едят. И развелись мы из-за бытовухи. 

— Какой ещё бытовухи, Марьям Маратовна? 

— Не умею я готовить, — со смехом сказала женщина, — не знаю, сглазил, кто меня или рождённый ползать — летать не может. У меня уникальный талант даже самые простые блюда делать несъедобными. Притом я все делаю по рецепту. Надо мной родные бились-бились, а потом махнули рукой и сказали, чтобы я и на пушечный выстрел не подходила к плите. Вроде как всё шло хорошо — просто я договорилась с одним кафе, чтобы готовили еду, и приносила её домой. Так что от моих кулинарных шедевров ещё никто не пострадал. Но свекровь начала моему мужу капать на мозги, что это за бардак такой, жена не готовит, а деньги поварам отдаёт! Непорядок! Это же такой исраф! 7 И бесполезно ей было говорить, что мы хорошо зарабатывали и могли себе это позволить. Да и на готовку уходило непозволительно много времени. Делать нечего — встала я за плиту. Но неспроста я начала свой рассказ с того, что заставлять меня готовить — только продукты переводить. Вот тогда муж, даже будучи голодным как зверь, не мог проглотить то, что выходило из моих рук и в конечном итоге, вся еда уходила в мусорное ведро. Скандал за скандалом — и развод. 

— А что со вторым браком? Тоже из-за готовки? 

— Нет, развелись не из-за этого. Я сразу сказала, что готовить не буду даже под угрозой расстрела. Вроде как этот вопрос уладили. Но второй муж был прилипчивый, как банный лист. Поначалу все мне завидовали — на работу привозил и с работы же увозил, в магазины со мной ходил, а них мужья козлы такие, то устали, то им некогда, то просто не хотят. Правда завидовать мне быстро перестали, когда он прибегал в приёмный покой и закатывал скандал, стоило мне задержаться. Ну, сами знаете, за десять минут до окончания рабочего дня привезут больного — и всё, пока его не осмотришь, не оформишь, лечение не распишешь, то никуда не пойдёшь. Но он оказался жутким ревнивцем, я даже задумываться начала — не психиатрия ли? Уже мозоль на языке отрастила, пока объясняла, что у врача в принципе не может быть нормированного рабочего дня как на заводе, как звонок прозвенел — сразу домой. Потом в КПК стал лазить, и каждый раз устраивал истерику, стоило лицу мужского пола написать мне. Затем он потребовал уволиться с работы, потому что я наверняка с пациентами шуры-муры кручу. Я уж не выдержала, да конечно, больные в основном все старики и старухи с дряблой морщинистой кожей, обвисшими животами, эротично, прям не могу! Дорогой, ты уж и в туалет вместе со мной ходить собрался, лишь бы я, гулящая такая, не изменила тебе? Без справки от психиатра даже разговаривать не собираюсь. Он к психиатру идти категорически и продолжил меня донимать. Пришлось даже звонить в полицию. Я уж было думала написать заявление о преследовании, но к счастью, после одного разговора с полицией, он отвял. Может и не псих, но я не горю желанием это проверять… 

— Драйзер, больному плохо! — вбежала санитарка. 

Дамира схватила кибермедик и помчалась в палату. Пациента уже окружили медсестры. 

— Что с ним? 

— Без сознания, пульс не определяется, давление на нуле. Уже ввели адреналин. 

Дамира включила кибермедик. На ЭКГ — фибрилляция желудочков. 

— Отойти от кровати! Разряд! 

Тело больного выгнулось в судороге. На ЭКГ появились несколько зубцов и тут же пропали. 

— Разряд! 

События повторились с ужасающей точностью. 

— Разряд! 

Кибермедик выдал прямую. 

— Проведи ИВЛ! начинаю реанимацию! 

Дамира стала нажимать на грудную клетку. 

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять, раз, два, три, четыре... 

— Дамира, хватит, он уже мёртв, — Богатов оттащил её от тела больного. 

— Что? 

— Ничего уже не поделаешь. Пошли, — заведующий тянул её за руку. Приведя в ординаторскую, он усадил её на стул. 

Дамира закрыла руками лицо. 

— Драйзер, мы не можем всем помочь, — обратилась Валиуллова. 

Врач подняла лицо. Глаза были сухи, но красны от расширенных сосудов. 

— Да не в этом дело. У меня больные и раньше умирали. Мне конец. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что я не поместила его в реанимацию, посчитав его стабильным. Теперь на комиссии могут счесть, что я недооценила тяжесть состояния больного. Ты понимаешь, чем мне это грозит? 

— Если смерть признают потенциально предотвратимой... 

— Меня лишат лицензии. Это какая-то подстава! Он не должен был умереть! Не должен! Я обычно такое чувствую и сразу направляю в реанимацию! 

— Драйзер, давай я осмотрю твоих больных, — предложила Марьям. 

— Благодарю, но не надо. Я в состоянии держать себя в руках. 

Главврач вызвал к себе в кабинет: 

— По вашему происшествию будет проходить расследование. На время выяснения всех обстоятельств вы будете отстранены от работы. 

— Как скажете. 

На душе было так скверно, словно полк солдат прошёл там, натоптав грязными сапожищами. Нечего и говорить, что доктор Драйзер не желала никого видеть и слышать. Придя домой, она швырнула сумку на пол и кое-как запихала в себя пару бутербродов, совершенно не чувствуя их вкус. Зазвонил телефон. 

— Дамира, муж ушёл от Медины... 

— Поздравляю! А я тут причём? — огрызнулась девушка. 

— Она плачет... ей плохо. 

— Как же вы меня задрали со своими проблемами!!! Господи, горе-то, какое — муж ушёл! Всё, остаётся только намылить верёвку и повеситься на ней! Она уже большая девочка, почему с ней надо нянчиться как с маленькой! Плохо — пусть тогда обратится к психиатру! 

***

То мучительное чувство, когда ковыряется надежда, что всё обойдётся, хотя разум и интуиция говорят, что нет, не обойдётся. Дамира на ватных ногах поднялась в кабинет главврача. 

— Дамира Драйзер... Вы лишены лицензии. 

Девушка не вздрогнула. Главврач продолжал перебирать документы, не смотря в лицо. 

— Я думал, что вы хороший специалист... Я никогда не был так разочарован. Документы заберёте в отделе кадров. Свободны. 

Тагиров оценил мужество бывшего врача — та не заплакала, даже не изменилась в лице, лишь коротко кивнула, мол, я вас поняла. Затем развернулась и с каменной спиной вышла из кабинета, тихо прикрыв дверь. 

«Пойти что ль, с балкона прыгнуть? Нет, родители будут плакать. Я должна жить. Хотя отныне в моей жизни нет смысла». Ей было так плохо, что даже заплакать не удавалось. 

Дамира шла по коридору и изо всех сил врезала кулаком по стене. 

— Что у тебя с рукой? — спросила вышедшая ей на встречу доктор Валиуллова. 

— В смысле? — Дамира скосила глаза и увидела, что с разбитых костяшек капает кровь, а на стене кровавый след. Она подняла руку и облизала её. Марьям чуть не вскрикнула от ужаса — у бывшей коллеги был мёртвый взгляд. Не убитый, а именно мёртвый, как у трупов в патанатомии. 

— Ну, это... Давай руку перевяжем. 

— Не... Не надо. Хуже уже не станет. Я, пожалуй, обойдусь без прощальных церемоний. 

— А вещи...? 

— Они мне больше не понадобятся. Можете взять их в подарок... или выбросить. 

— Дамира, только не вздумай остаться в одиночестве! 

В груди разгорелась жгучая обида, словно Дамира вдохнула в себя горчичный газ. Она ненавидела себя, тех людей, которых не могла назвать своими родителями, за то, что они породили её на свет, свою несчастную судьбу, медицину, больных, врачей, комиссию и в конце концов, она ненавидела Бога за то, что Он сотворил её и заставил так жестоко страдать. 

От её внутреннего напряжения казалось, что воздух вокруг неё воспламенится. Сзади лопнуло стекло, пролившись на землю градом серебристых осколков. 

«Перепад температур? Или неправильный монтаж? А хотя какая к шайтану разница». 

Ей захотелось сотворить что-то плохое, ужасное назло всем. Плюнуть всем в лицо, врезать пощёчину. 

«А пойду, напьюсь с горя!», — Дамира направилась к вокзалу, чтобы купить билет за границу. 

***

— Вы можете посоветовать что-нибудь для лечения душевных ран? 

— Я советую вам виски с содовой. 

— Хорошо. И ужин какой-нибудь плотный. И закуску. 

Дамира ранее решила, что официант — слуга сатаны, который искушает слабых людей. Сейчас она поняла, что это человек, просто делающий свою работу. 

Официант принёс жульен, канапе и требуемый напиток. Он отметил, что хоть и не было опыта в распитии алкоголя, все-таки она поступала по науке. Сначала хорошо поела, механически жуя пищу, не чувствуя её вкуса. Хотя еду подавали хорошую, но она явно не стремилась оценить по достоинству мастерство повара. Потом стала методично наливать, морщась от каждой порции виски и хорошенько закусывая каждую дозу спиртного. Потому не окосела сразу, хоть и выпила прилично. В голове зашумело, тело стало ватным и непослушным. Жгучая обида превратилась в тупую боль. 

— Ах ты пьянь малолетняя! — сказал Аляутдин. 

— Не такая я уж и малол-е-етняя! — фирменный вокализ, присущий всем пьяным или отходящим от наркоза сопровождал речь, — мне уже под тридцатник. 

И тут фраза про возраст что-то ей напомнила. 

— Да, мне под сраку лет, а я никто и звать меня никак! Меня лишили лицензии! Это даже хуже, чем увольнение по статье! Потому что даже в этом случае можно найти работу! А без лицензии ни в одну паршивую больницу не возьмут! 

— Что ж, твоё горе понять не трудно. Это было делом всей твоей жизни, ради него ты училась в школе на одни пятёрки, ночей не досыпала, лишний раз в кино не ходила — и тут такой крах. Только непонятно — а чего это ты вдруг решила напиться в гордом одиночестве? Неужели тебе не с кем поделиться? 

— Поделиться? Смеёшься что ли? И кому? Родителям? Так для них это не горе! Для них это радость! — она со злости ударила по столу, что посуда подпрыгнула. К счастью ничего не разбилось, но вилка с печальным звоном упала на пол. Дамира задумчиво посмотрела на неё, но поднимать не стала, — Ну и хвала Аллаху, что лицензии лишили, так бы и померла старой девой на этой проклятой работе! А теперь никуда не денется — влюбится и женится. Тьфу, выйдет замуж и нарожает спиногрызов! 

— Лучше уж одиночество, такое «сочувствие». Неужели нельзя оспорить решение? 

— Чисто теоретически — можно. Вот только от «теоретически» до «фактически» сто лет езды на хромой черепахе. Ты пробовал когда-нибудь судиться? Мне уже тошно. И конечно то, что я не признаю своей вины и пытаюсь оспорить решение вполне естественно. Каждый преступник считает, что его посадили в тюрьму незаслуженно. 

— Официант, счёт! 

— Я никуда не собираюсь! 

Официант вовсе не спешил приносить счёт. 

— Боишься, что воспользуюсь её положением? Да ничего такого я делать не собираюсь, только искупать под ледяным душем, чтобы быстрее протрезвела, и спать уложить. 

— Не хочу ледяной душ! 

— А не надо было напиваться! Пьянством проблему не решишь, пьянством можно только похмелье заработать. 

***

Они познакомились при следующих обстоятельствах. 

Девушка держала в одной руке ручку, в другой блокнот с плотной обложкой. Выглядело это нелепо, но Аль подумал, что это неплохо — блокнот может служить защитой от ножа, да и по виску садануть мало не покажется. А ручкой можно и вовсе убить, если знать, куда бить. Девушка не кричала и смотрела очень грозно, хотя парень мог биться об заклад — ей было очень страшно. 

Он решил вмешаться. От неожиданной подмоги хулиганы растерялись. Что ещё показалось необычным — так это безжалостность, с которой она целилась по болевым точкам. Обычному человеку очень трудно заставить себя ударить. 

— Сматываемся! 

Девушка силилась отдышаться, смотря на нежданного спасителя. Аль не знал, что делать дальше. 

— Всё в порядке? 

— Да... всё в порядке..., — и тут же вцепилась в одежду и заплакала. Парень только вздохнул — когда уже всё закончилось, она осознала, какой опасности подвергалась. 

— Ну что ты, будет тебе, — он неуклюже пытался утешить. Девушка подняла глаза и посмотрела в лицо. 

— Ты меня проводишь, — сказала она неожиданно решительно. 

— А ты медик? 

— Да, я прохожу ординатуру. А что? 

— Просто ты с такой злостью целилась в глаза тому хулигану. Так только медики да мясники дерутся. 

— Я забыла сказать... спасибо, — и крепко обняла. 

— Откуда ты? 

— Из Дар-ул-Исламии. 

— Странно, а что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Не все специальности прошли аккредитацию, а мне хотелось на неврологию... И я перессорилась со всей родней. 

— Да, печально... 

— Почему печально? Другая страна, новые впечатления, новые друзья. 

— А потом что? 

— Что-что обратно поеду ин шэ Аллах. 

— Ты не хочешь остаться здесь? 

— Начнём с того, что здесь небезопасно, и я в этом наглядно убедилась. Конечно, у нас тоже не советуют гулять ночью, но всё-таки нападение на улице — это нонсенс, а не порядок вещей как здесь. 

— Небось, у вас молочные реки с кисельными берегами ещё текут. 

— Даже если бы и были бы эти реки, все равно бы жизнь слаще не стала. Не забывай про людей. 

***

— Ну что, алкашка, проспалась? 

— Больше не буду пить. Что-то мне не понравилось. Зачем ты пришёл, Аляутдин? 

— Передать задание. Ты же спецагент, если ещё не забыла об этом. А каждый должен работать. В больнице N при таинственных обстоятельствах погиб наш агент. Казалось бы, авария, травмы несовместимые с жизнью, дело закрыто. Но мы стали проверять эту больницу. Огромное количество местных врачей либо уволены по статье, либо лишены лицензии, либо судимы. 

— Шикарная больница, что и сказать... 

— И ты должна туда устроиться на работу. Учитывая, что тебя лишили лицензии, тебя сразу возьмут. 

— Постой, постой... Мне, получается, создали легенду?! 

— Да. 

— Да вы что там все с ума сошли? Я чуть не наложила на себя руки от горя!? Да я вас... 

— Выполнишь задание — твоё дело пересмотрят и вернут лицензию. И даже восстановят на прежнем месте работы, — Аляутдин невозмутимо прервал гневную тираду. 

— Боюсь, я уже и не захочу вернуться на прежнее место работы. 

— Твоё задание началось. Ты должна пойти на собеседование с главврачом и устроиться на работу. Держи этот КПК, — и пододвинул прибор, — по защищённому каналу будешь писать отчёты о том, что видела и слышала примечательного. Но без самодеятельности — ты не должна вести слежку или пытаться залезть в секретные документы. Просто работай и наблюдай. 

— Врачи без лицензии? Но как? Первая проверка — и больницу просто закроют! 

— Ты знаешь про особенности медицинского страхования соединённых штатов? 

— Basic level — абсолютно для всех граждан, в том числе неработающих, пенсионеров, бомжей. Middle level — для госслужащих, врать не буду, не помню сколько стоит эта страховка... 

— Пожалуй, хватит. Знаешь анекдот про базовую страховку? 

— Убрать гвоздь из головы стоит тысячу долларов. А по базовой страховке? А по базовой мы можем его загнуть, чтобы не мешал. 

— Так вот, клиники, которые работают по Basic level фактически это богадельни для бедных со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Врачи туда не рвутся работать. Так что если придираться ко всем нарушениям, то да больницу надо закрыть. Вот только где потом лечить всех бедняков и бездомных? Поэтому на очень многое закрывают глаза. К тому же сдаётся, туда не просто так берут врачей, которых порядочная клиника и за крыльцо не пустит... 

— Потому что они будут держаться за место и молчать о многих вещах. 

— Верно. 

***

Отчёт первый. 

Если честно, я очень жутко вымоталась. Я неспроста не хотела идти в экстренное отделение, потому что поступит за раз куча народа — и приходится проводить сортировку, как на войне определять, какому именно больному нужно оказать помощь в первую очередь. Притом каждый считает, что его состояние тяжелее всех и требует внимания к себе. Неудивительно, что то и дело раздавался жуткий мат-перемат. Скоро и я такими темпами начну материться как сапожник, благо есть, у кого учиться сомнительному искусству сквернословия 

Так что я сомневаюсь, что от моих отчётов будет какой-то толк. Какое наблюдать — я в туалет сходить не успеваю! Но раз ввязалась в этом дело, то буду выполнять его как могу. Потом не жалуйтесь. 

— Всё, баста! Пусть хоть сдыхает кто, а я жрать! — сказал Алессандро, мой куратор. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что если я не поем, то сам сдохну! А больному дохлый врач не поможет. И ты иди, поешь, а то свалишься. 

Мы пошли в каморку. Алессандро закрыл дверь на ключ. 

— С них станется ворваться без спроса. 

Мы молча жевали, когда в дверь забарабанили. 

— Кто там, тля?! — рявкнул коллега 

— Тут больному плохо, а вы тут чаи распиваете! 

— Ну, я же говорил, — врач сказал мне, а потом крикнул, — он умрёт через пять минут?! 

— Что? 

— Я спрашиваю, он умрёт через пять минут? 

— Нет! 

— Вот и всё, значит, я приду через пять минут! 

— Я буду жаловаться! 

— Напугали ежа голым задом! В эту помойку ни один нормальный врач не пойдёт работать! А раз вы так беспокоитесь за своего родственника, что ж вы не повезли в Принстонскую больницу? Или у него только базовая страховка? Раз так, то добро пожаловать в бесплатную медицину! — и снова мне, — все родственники такие, как платить за лечение, так сразу языки в жопу засовывают. 

И мы снова опустились в производственный ад. Скольких больных я осмотрела, сколько документации оформила — уже и не упомнить. 

Отчёт второй. 

На мой взгляд, произошло только одно событие, которое можно было посчитать странным. В приёмный покой (видимо у того, кто назвал это место покоем особенно чёрный юмор) привезли старика с инсультом. Больной находился в глубоком сопоре, а его правая половина тела была полностью парализована. 

— Можно поговорить с вами? — обратился его сын. 

Мне он сразу не понравился — у него был цепкий взгляд и вёл он себя подозрительно спокойно, не как обычные родственники, которые начинают стенать и заламывать руки. 

Поначалу конечно их жалко, но, когда в сотый раз тебе закатывают истерику, это начинает жутко бесить. Так и хочется спросить, а если дома случится пожар, вы тоже будете носиться по дому и орать «Какой ужас, всё горит!!!» или всё-таки будете пытаться потушить пожар ну или на крайний случай спасаться бегством? Как ни было тяжело, но в первую очередь нужно думать головой, а порыдать в жилетку можно и потом где-нибудь в уголочке. 

Сын деловито спросил: 

— Могу ли я с вами поговорить о лечении отца. 

— Что вы ко мне пристали?! Я врач приёмного покоя, моё дело осмотреть, оформить и оказать первую помощь, если надо, а уж о лечении вы с лечащим врачом разговаривайте! 

Увы, работая в приёмнике, очень быстро учишься грубить. Только так ещё можно добиться хоть какой-то вежливости от людей. Когда лебезишь перед ними или просто спокойно разговариваешь, они почему-то начинают на шею садиться. 

— Состояние вашего отца очень тяжёлое. Я подниму его в реанимацию. 

Отчёт третий. 

…Наутро на пятиминутке передали, что тот старик умер. В принципе, его смерть была ожидаемой, уж очень тяжёлый он был… 

Отчёт четвёртый. 

…Привезли автотравму — юный мотоциклист не справился с управлением. 

— ЗЧМТ. Субарахноидальное кровоизлияние, — сказала я и пошла дальше пахать. Приехали мама и отчим мотоциклиста. Мать громко рыдала, а отчим был невозмутим… 

Отчёт пятый. 

…Мотоциклист скончался… 

***

Якобы пациент вытащил пистолет и приставил ко лбу. Правда чувство, которое испытала Дамира, было недоумение — что, шайтан побери, здесь происходит!? 

— Уберите пистолет, — недрогнувшим голосом потребовала. 

— Не уберу. 

— Зачем вы хотите убить меня? 

— Тебя раскрыли, дорогуша. 

— Я буду молчать. 

— Естественно. Мёртвые не разговаривают. 

— Тогда за меня будет мстить Дар-ул-Исламия. 

Есть уж привычка у Дамиры — теребить что-либо в руках, если нервничает, а эта ситуация более чем способствовала нервозности. И сейчас она сжимала ручку в металлическом корпусе. Честно сказать, она даже не подумала, что ручка могла быть оружием — ей просто хотелось, чтобы убийца убрал пистолет. Дамира схватила ручку и всадила в грудную клетку, и хоть убейся, не смогла бы вспомнить, как выбила пистолет и опрокинула на пол. Тот взревел от боли и потянулся к ручке. 

— Не трогай её, идиот! А хотя, с какой стати должна беспокоиться о твоём здоровье... 

— Почему? — но руку все-таки убрал. 

Ручка торчала в области сердца и Дамира поразилась собственной кровожадности. 

— Потому что она затыкает дыру в груди. Если ты её вытащишь, то истечёшь кровью. 

— Я вижу, ты и сама справилась, — сказала женщина в маске, — ладно, пошли отсюда. 

— Ты пришла спасти меня? 

— Ты думала, что тебя бросили на произвол судьбы? Конечно, тебя подстраховывали. 

— Кто ты? 

Женщина сняла маску. И Дамира увидела... себя. Только с карими глазами, возрастными морщинами и множеством шрамов на лице. 

— Узнала? 

— Ты моя биологическая мать? 

— Да. 

Дамира честно пыталась понять, что она испытывает, узнав правду, но поняла, что не чувствует к этой женщине ничего. 

— Ну что ж, я и не ожидала, что ты от радости бросишься мне на шею, — но девушка всё равно уловила тень разочарования. 

— Я не имела понятия о твоём существовании до сегодняшнего дня. 

— Что верно, то верно. Можешь считать меня донором ДНК, раз уж на то пошло. 

— Кто ты такая? 

— Меня зовут Рахиль Драйзер. Забавно, что у нас оказались общие фамилии. Ты слышала про киллера Безликую? 

— Что слышала про это дело... 

Рахиль засмеялась: 

— Ну и ну! Тогда скандал гремел на весь мир, а сейчас «слышала что-то...». Да уж, короткая память у людей 

— Так ты Безликая? 

— Да. Потом подстроили мою смерть, стёрли мои следы и с тех пор я работаю на Мусульманское государство. Так ты стала врачом? 

— Да, так оно и есть. 

— В юности я мечтала поступить на медицинский. 

— А почему не поступила? 

— Скажу так — не до этого было. 

— Ты следила за моей судьбой? 

— Если честно — нет. 

— Почему? 

— Чтобы не возникло искушения наладить с тобой контакт. Если требовалось сохранить тайну о твоём происхождении, то не следовало рисковать. 

— Ты не знала, кто мои родители, как я живу? 

— Да. Я не знала, в какую семью тебя отдали. И в том, что у нас одинаковые фамилии весьма иронично. 

— Почему ты так поступила? 

— Этого требовали интересы Дар-ул-Исламии. 

— То есть любое преступление можно оправдать интересами Дар-ул-Исламии. 

— Ничего не даётся просто так. Ей-богу, вот смотрю я людей, которые наслаждаются стабильностью и достатком и думают, что это само собой получилось. И даже не подозревают, какими мерами эта стабильность сохраняется. К примеру, жёсткая миграционная политика. Другие государства мы между собой называем «землёй дикого ислама». И мы не можем себе позволить слишком большое количество мигрантов, иначе о спокойствии придётся забыть. 

Дамира поняла, что ранее никогда не задумывалась, как живётся приезжим людям. Все знакомые, с которыми она поддерживала контакты, были уроженцами того или иного края Мусульманского государства. Но вот действительно, почему так мало переселенцев? 

— И какова эта политика? 

— Иммигранту, приехавшему жить сюда даётся временное гражданство на год и в течение этого времени он должен доказать лояльность политике Дар-ул-Исламии или будет депортирован. 

— Лояльность? Это как? 

— Влиться в жизнь общества и согласиться с местными порядками. В противном случае, если он не будет пытаться устроиться на работу или получить образование, а желать жить на одно пособие — депортация. Если он позволит себе в социальных сетях оскорбительное высказывание вроде здешние мужчины — безвольные кастраты, которые не могут поставить женщин на место, а женщины слишком много себе позволяют — депортация. Если он вдруг женится, хотя не представляю, кому может понравиться беженец, который двух слов связать не может и потом скоропостижно разведётся — депортация. Если он будет пытаться переправить весь свой табор, а не ближайших родственников — депортация. И даже если он пройдёт испытательный срок и получит постоянное гражданство, он каждый год будет обязан посещать посольство и отчитываться за своё поведение. Казалось бы — бессмысленная бюрократия, но смысл её — напомнить его истинное место, и что в любой момент он может вылететь на бреющем полёте. 

— Как-то всё... Жёстко. 

— А ты помнишь жениха, который чуть тебя не ударил? 

— Забудешь такое... 

— Так вот он был из мигрантов. Кстати, он уже депортирован к себе на родину наслаждаться истинным шариатом вкупе с голодом и нищетой. Извини, нам придётся разойтись. Пока больше ничего сказать не могу, — Рахиль пошла своей дорогой. Секунда — и она будто бы растворилась в воздухе. 

«Наверняка она обладает навыками ниндзя!» — подумала Дамира и сняла халат. Девушка решила собрать вещи, поняв, что больше ей в этой больнице делать нечего. 

«Опять новое место работы искать. А и ладно, главное, чтобы лицензию восстановили!» — Дамира про себя радовалась завершению задания и мысленно планировала поиски работы. На улице смеркалось. Навстречу девушке шла группа трёх крепких мужчин. Врач не обращала на них никакого внимания, пока один из них не схватил её за плечо. 

— Пустите меня немедленно! 

«Да что ж это такое?! Я уже до дома не доберусь без приключений?» — разозлилась Дамира. 

— Заткнись! — неизвестный заломил руки и потащил к машине. Дело принимало скверный оборот. Девушка что есть силы лягнула по колену. Мужчина зашипел от боли и выпустил жертву. Увы, количество победило качество, лихо попинав ногами и напоследок смачно плюнув в лицо. Оставшиеся без особых хлопот скрутили девушку. Пострадавший мстительно заехал по рёбрам. 

«Эй, кто-нибудь меня спасать будет?!». Похитители швырнули её в багажник. Девушка лежала неподвижно, воспринимая события, будто бы происходящие не с ней, а с каким-то другим человеком. Прошло несколько часов, когда багажник открыли, а мужчины связали её и накинули на голову мешок. 

— Какая храбрая, однако! Не истерит, не плачет! 

— Вот и радуйся, что не досаждает своими криками и мольбами! 

Дамира погрузили в аэромобиль. Мешок лез в нос, мешая дышать, и ей то и дело приходилось отфыркиваться. Страх медленно просачивался в её сознание. Девушку пробил холодный пот и, несмотря на то, что в аэромобиле была достаточная температура, она стала дрожать. Время потеряло уже какое-либо значение. Прибыв на место, мужчины потащили в какой-то сарайчик, где на полу лежал тюфяк с соломой, а в углу стояло ведро с хлоркой. 

— Не пытайся бежать — или пожалеешь, что не пристрелили на месте! 

«Лучше бы пристрелили!». 

***

Дамира бы хотела не проснуться этим утром, но у неё не было выбора — скрипнула дверь. 

— Вставай, паскуда! 

Девушка быстро вскочила на ноги — не стоило лишний раз злить этих людей. Мужчины повели её в помещение, полное бородатых людей в арафатках. 

— Привет, принцесса! — обратился главарь. 

— То паскуда, то принцесса, вы определитесь уже! — отрезала Дамира. 

— Ты явно не из трусливого десятка. Ну что ж, к тебе имеется деловой разговор. Как известно твой отец проводит не выгодную для нас политику. 

— Какую ещё политику?! Он простой слесарь! 

— Твой настоящий отец... 

— Я не знаю, кто и кем является мой биологический отец, поэтому я вам ничем не могу помочь! 

— Ошибаешься, деточка, очень даже можешь. Думаю, твой папа очень сильно расстроится, если мы убьём тебя. 

Радикалы издали лошадиное ржание. Кровь отлила от лица Дамиры. 

— В доказательство того, что мы не шутим... Эй, Асад, включи камеру! 

— Не надо! — завизжала Дамира. Не потому что надеялась, что крик мог как-то повлиять на это, а из-за неконтролируемой паники. 

— Заткнись, шлюха! — радикал ударил кулаком по лицу. Дамира почти отключилась от удара, но её резко тряхнули за плечи, не дав потерять сознание. Насильник сорвал платок, больно дёрнув за волосы, и разорвал блузку. Девушка почти впала в прострацию, но звук падающих пуговиц снова заставил затопить сердце ужасом. Грязные, шершавые руки грубо облапали её тело, вызвав вполне реальную тошноту. Дамира пыталась отстраниться, готовясь к серии новых побоев, но для неё была лучше боль от кулаков, чем похотливые прикосновения. 

— Ишь, трепыхается ещё! Крепкая девица, хотя и не скажешь. Позабавлюсь с ней на славу! 

Радикал припечатал спиной об стену, собираясь навалиться. Сердце билось так сильно, что Дамире казалось, что оно остановится от ужаса. «Вот и всё» — отчаяние достигло своего пика. Дамире стало казаться, что по венам стал течь жидкий огонь, который выжигал все на своём пути. Она даже посмотрела на свои конечности, пытаясь понять, как они не расплавились от такого жара. Но если в теле был просто пожар, то в груди бушевал настоящий вулкан огня. Так больно, что хочется выть. Дамира делает глубокий вдох: 

— АААААА!!!!!!! 

Неведомая сила, которая норовила повредить хрупкую оболочку тела, вырвалась бурным цунами, снося всё на своём пути. Люди рухнули замертво. 

— Мерзавец... Позабавиться хотел? Я тебе... мозги выжгу! 

Радикал завопил от страха то ли глядя на озверевшую от ярости девушки, то ли поняв, что она и в самом деле выжжет ему мозги. Дамира на тот момент даже не задалась вопросом, как она это сделает, как не задумывается человек, как он достанет чашку с верхней полки. Он просто протягивает руку и берет. 

— АИИИИИИ!!!!! 

Посреди комнаты из ниоткуда появился мужчина высокого роста, среднего телосложения, в костюме-тройке чёрного цвета. У него была необычная внешность — белые как снег волосы и фиолетовые глаза. 

— Играешь в гестапо? — спросил он, глядя на труп радикала. 

— Кто ты такой? 

— Я тот, кого пытались шантажировать тобой. 

— С какой стати тебя пытались мной шантажировать? 

Мужчина молчит. 

— Отвечай! 

Мужчина молчит. 

— Отвечай немедленно! Ты! Ты...? — зрачки Дамиры сузились от ужаса, — ну да, вряд ли бы стали шантажировать обычной девушкой. Я твоя дочь, верно? И ты... бросил меня на растерзание этим ублюдкам и примчался только когда я устроила здесь местный армагеддец!!! 

— В очередной раз убеждаюсь, что характер определяется генетикой. 

— Да плевать мне на генетику! У тебя была куча возможностей спасти меня и не выдать себя, раз ты так этого боялся! Мог обрушить бомбу на базу, а меня выдернуть в последний момент! Ты просто не захотел! 

— И что дальше, Дамира? Дал бы врагам рычаг давления на меня? 

— То есть... Тебе все равно? 

«Опасность!» — громкий вибрирующий крик, словно сигнализация ударил по нервам. «Какая ещё опасность?» — недоумевала про себя Дамира. Слишком уж громким был сигнал, чтобы его списать на отходняк от стресса. Он предпочла отскочить в сторону. И вовремя — в сантиметрах от головы пронёсся пси-удар. Мощный настолько, что если Дамира не увернулась, её мозги вытекли бы через уши. 

«Да покарает тебя Аллах!» — выругалась про себя и подняла в воздух стол. Предмет мебели полетел в Рушана, но прорезал лишь пустоту, разлетевшись в щепки при ударе об стену. «Умный в гору не пойдёт — умный гору обойдёт!» — не удивилась девушка, увидев мужчину в другом углу комнаты и усилием воли заставила щепки полететь на сверхзвуковой скорости, большая часть из которых целилась в лицо. Рушан отклонил их в сторону и те воткнулись в стену. 

— Ты хотела оставить меня без глаз. 

— Ты хотел меня убить. 

— Не ожидал от тебя такой жестокости 

— Мне следовало вежливо попросить не убивать меня? 

Ни досада, ни другая эмоция не отразилась на лице Рушана. Он продолжал просчитывать варианты. 

«Ну, давай попробуй! Клянусь Аллахом, я тебя не пожалею!». И мужчина видимо решил, что сражение будет стоить слишком дорого. 

— Если ты попытаешься навредить моей семье — ты получишь непримиримого врага. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебя и Рахиль я не считаю своей семьёй. Как она там сказала — доноры ДНК? 

— Я даю слово — и Дамира поняла, что ему можно верить. 

«Не из благородства согласился. Ему не нужен отчаявшийся враг, готовый любой ценой отомстить ему». 

1 Хитба (помолвка) – это объявление о желании жениться на определённой женщине ей или её семье. Это может сделать или сам мужчина, или его семья, или другие доверенные люди. Если ответ девушки или её семьи будет положительным, то считается, что хитба состоялась 

2 Намазлык — коврик для намаза 

3 Суджуд — земной поклон 

4 Джахилия — период доисламского невежества и неверия 

5 Клянусь Аллахом 

6 Крупнейшая свалка в Юго-Восточной Азии, где живут люди 

7 Исраф — чрезмерная трата того, что можно направить на благие дела; один из грехов 


End file.
